Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style)
TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Jill's Joy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Bill's Fear Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Jordan's Joy Seth Spacebot.png|Seth Spacebot as Jordan's Sadness Simon Spacebot.png|Simon Spacebot as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Cool Girl Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Cool Girl's Sadness Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Teacher's Anger Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as The Pizza Girl's Fear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Swsb character fact eddie 550x960.png|Officer Eddie as The Subconscious Guard Frank Swsb character fact lou 550x960.png|Officer Lou as The Subconscious Guard Dave The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Mind Worker Cop Jake Category:TheCareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsinFryguylandRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG